Do you believe in magic?
by flamingmagnum
Summary: There are interesting consequences to mixing sage, demon, and normal chakra. Naruto is about to find out just how chaotic magic can be. NarutoX Fairytail. Possible Naruto Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Do you believe in magic?

There are interesting consequences to mixing sage, demon, and normal chakra. Naruto is about to find out just how chaotic magic can be. NarutoX Fairytail. Possible Naruto Harem.

"Madara!!! You are dead. Your corruption will not touch another generation. The cycle of hate will end." Naruto yelled. Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Sage of Myobokuzan mountain, Jiinjuriki (Human container) of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed Fox), and temporary Hokage of Konohagakure no sato. Naruto and Uchiha Madara have been fighting for several hours, what was left of Naruto's cloths were torn to shreds. Naruto's eyes showed the effects of Sage chakra, deepened shadows under his eyes the only notification of the use.

"Even as a Sage. You couldn't protect the ones you loved. All of them Sasuke killed them all... Then I killed him." Madara laughed. Honestly he didn't have any reason to laugh. He was sorely beaten up his red eye's flaring hard. If anything Madara was in worse shape then Naruto. "You can not beat me,"

"You think that I am at my limit you old geezer," Naruto yelled his rage taking over. "You have destroyed so much. You have killed how many thousands of lives, while you lived so much longer then your time to cause more suffering." A significant amount of red energy oozed off of Naruto coating his body. In a flash the only thing left in the area was a lot of ash and bits and pieces of Uchiha Madara. Uzumaki Naruto would never again be seen in the land he was born. This doesn't mean though that he would never seen again though.

(In a void between sleeping and waking)

Naruto didn't exactly know what happened but he knew that Uchiha Madara was dead. He managed to tear him limb from limb before he blacked out. 'Using Sage chakra and Demon chakra was probably not the smartest idea... Well lets get back,'

"**This is my last message to you the bane of my existence. You have no more Demon chakra, the Sage chakra converted it to your chakra. You now have truly monstrous reserves I doubt that you will ever ever run out of chakra in battle again. That little stunt you pulled killed a demon, think about that you bastard. Damn you to hell!!!!!" **A voice echoed in his head, which went unheard by Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes seeing tree surrounding him. This was weird considering the massive battle field that he expected had had all of it's trees were ripped up and destroyed. I guess I will have to find out where the hell I am.

(50 years later)

"Waah, it's huge," A blond haired girl said looking at the guild known as Fairytail. She was pretty with a sort of bubbly attitude about her and she was smiling like a mad man.

"Welcome to Fairytail," A blue bipedal cat jumped into the air showing his enthusiasm. He had a scarf and a little back pack strapped to him. Standing next to the cat was a rosy haired teen wearing a scale scarf. He had a strange tattoo on his right shoulder that seemed to be the main theme of the entire building.

All three of these people were mages. This was a world of magic, magic is a varied abilities of different strengths. Mages coalesced together forming guilds. Guilds are where mages go and join to get jobs for money and advance their magical abilities.

"Well Happy, lets make Lucy a member of the guild," The Rosie haired teen said to the blue cat.

"Aye Natsu, Mirajane might have some fish for me," Happy responded happily at the idea of the fish.

"We're Home," Natsu yelled as he charged into Fairytail Happy and Lucy following more slowly.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back," a white haired young woman in a black dress greeted them amoung the mass of Mages drinking all in a state of merriment.

"You overdid it again. I read about the Harujion incident in the Newspa-," A person that looked like a wise guy was interrupted by Natsu kicking him in the face.

"Bastard!! That infor you gave me about Salamander was fake!!!," Natsu shouted. This quickly degenerated into an all out brawl. Eventually magic was about to get involved but... a shadow giant shouted.

"That is enough, CUT IT OUT, YOU FOOLS!!!!" And everything calmed down and Natsu got squashed. The shadow giant shrank to a minuscule man with a strange sort of striped jester's hat.

(About twenty minutes later)

Lucy's hand had been tattooed on her right hand, the same symbol that was on Natsu's shoulder. She got the emblem of Fairytail forever.

"You hear, the Guild destroyer destroyed Tortoise Shell," A man smoking a pipe was talking to his friend.

"What... they are famous for have some truly amazing water mages. How did he destroy them?" another man asked drinking from his beer can.

"Some truly amazing air magic. All of them have been stripped of their magic including their master. After that all of them branded with the seal. You know the one. The one that drains magic power and dissipates it." The smoking member said.

"You mean the one that looks like a Nine tailed fox?" the Man said.

"Yeah that is it." The smoking man said.

"What was the reason this time. He doesn't just go around and destroy guild wantonly." A massive man in a black outfit and jacket with the words number one in Japanese Kanji on it's back.

"Ah, Elfman. Tortoise Shell was apparently a corrupted guild. They had an underground with the mafia's in the area. They were doing jobs for slaves and favors of the mafia." the smoking man said.

"Oy, Natsu. You got a visitor." One of the members of Fairytail yelled at Natsu getting his attention.

"Who is it?" Natsu said confused while he was eating some fire.

"Says his name is Naruto, You know him?" the same guy yelled back.

"Never heard of him," Natsu finished the fire. "But I'll see him." Natsu walked to the front door of Fairytail. He saw a teenage boy maybe 17 with short spiky blond hair. He was wearing a light black jacket that was unzipped and missing half of his left sleeve sliced off revealing five bracelets they were all different colors, one red, blue, yellow, green, and bronze. A black band with a steel plate with a symbol that looked like a leaf was keeping his hair out of his forehead. He was wearing some black khaki shorts. He had a gold key hanging from his right hip.

"Natsu-sama, I am an aspiring fire mage and I have come to request to become your pupil," Naruto said bowing to Natsu.

"What!!!!!" An uproar from everybody in Fairytail and an accompanying cacophony of lunacy and idiocy from the general population.

"Is this common for mage's of Fairytail?" Lucy asked Mira. She looked at all of the mages around her talking about how insane that anybody would want to be taught by Natsu.

"No, sometimes family members join and the senior members of the family tend to teach the younger but... for a complete stranger to ask a member to be his teacher, is almost unheard of." Mira answered Lucy but she looked speculatively.

"I am not teacher material, But lets see. Fight me!" Natsu shouted and charge out of the guild. Naruto really didn't have any choice, if he didn't fight Natsu he wouldn't get taught. Naruto walked out more slowly and he was followed by about half of the guild. The other half were not interested enough.

"Natsu don't beat the kid too badly." One of the guys said taking a drink.

(Outside of Fairytail)

The street in front of Fairytail was large enough to be suitable for a battle if the damage wasn't insanely wide spread. And with Natsu's tendency to destroy everything the surrounding buildings aren't really guaranteed.

"Natsu-sama, why do you want to fight?" Naruto asked getting into a sort of ready position.

"How else am I supposed to figure out what you can do and if I can teach you." Natsu said a slightly wicked smile on his face. "Your move first."

Naruto didn't need anymore of an invitation. "I will show you what I've got." Naruto snapped his fingers and a flame exploded about a foot in front of Natsu, sending him back about six feet. The flame seemed to die down fast enough to almost make it like it was not there.

"Not bad," Natsu said charging in his hands aflame. "Hiryu no ken," (Fire dragon fist) Natsu began battering his flaming fists at Naruto holding back on is the amount of fire. Naruto managed to dodge the assault blocking the flame with his hands which were also on fire, the flame around Naruto's hands were significantly smaller then Natsu's and it didn't seem to stop all of the flames as Naruto was wincing the occasions that he blocked.

"He isn't doing too bad," a black haired teen that was stripped to his boxers and his right peck.

"Aye, Grey is Natsu holding back too much. This guy seems to be doing fairly good," Happy asked the barely clothed man.

"No, not really he is going all out physically, but he is almost not using any magic," Grey said his arm crossed. "This guy isn't something to laugh at physically, but he doesn't seem to have a lot of magical power though."

Naruto jumped back snapped his fingers which exploded on Natsu and the force of it added some extra momentum to Naruto's jump landing him on his butt. Natsu had a small amount of fire on him but he ignored it taking advantage of Naruto's vulnerable state.

"Hiryu no Koukou," (Fire dragon's roar) Natsu prepared to fire a fire ball from his mouth.

"Natsu, STOP!!" Makarov, master of Fairytail. Natsu stopped in his tracks at these words. "I would like to welcome you Naruto, I hope that Natsu didn't ruff you up too much."

"Not at all. Natsu-sama was just testing me. I would have expected nothing less from the user of the dragon slayer magic." Naruto said jumping up from the ground. Naruto dusted himself off and winced. He looked at his hands and there were several burns on his hands. "Well this is going to take a couple of days to heal... whatever. Natsu-sama, will you accept me as your pupil?"

"..." Natsu didn't say anything but seemed to be thinking hard. "No, I will not take you on as a pupil. You have to learn your magic, not mine,"

"What," Naruto looked depressed his right hand reached for his left arm.

"But I can give you a couple of tips. If you join the guild," Natsu said. "I won't help anybody that isn't part of our guild."

"Master Makarov? Will you let me join the guild." Naruto bowed to the short man.

"Of course," Makarov said looking at Naruto a little sternly. "Mira-chan, can we get the emblem ready?"

"it is already ready. We had to stamp Lucy just now," Mira said. "But lets do this inside." The rest of the guild didn't look surprised at all of the out come but they were talking about how they were getting member after member this day.

"Natsu-sama, after I join Fairytail, can you give me some advice." Naruto asked Natsu.

"Fine fine but after that I have to do a job. I am broke right now." Natsu said walking in.

(About five minutes later.)

"Okay it is ready. Where do you want it. It should be somewhat visible so you can show it if somebody wants verification that you are from Fairytail." Mira said holding out the stamp.

"is that back of my neck okay?" Naruto asked pointing out an empty space that should have been large enough for it.

"That will be fine," Mira said stamping Naruto's neck. Mira's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly. A small magical glow shined around her for a second then went out. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

'shit, magic leak where, or is she sensing it. She shouldn't be able to,' Naruto thought but it didn't seem like Mira noticed anything to weird.

"Okay there we go. You are now part of Fairytail." Mira said a little dazed but not as if she was suspicious.

"Thank you Mira-san." Naruto said smiling. Naruto almost seemed to vanish with the speed to appear right next to Natsu.

"Elfman-Ototo," Mira called to her little brother.

"Yes Mira-nee? What is it?" Elfman walked up to Mira cracking his fist preparing for a fight. Traditionally if Mira called Elfman it was usually only for one reason. Some man was becoming a little too forward with Mira.

"Oh it isn't anything like that. Can you keep an eye on Naruto for me?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Why?" Elfman asked thickly.

"Oh, it is just that he is new, and there isn't anybody else that I can trust to keep an eye on him." Mira said.

"You think something is up with him?" Elfman asked.

"Oh no, not at all," Mira said. " Just please."

"Of course," Elfman said.

(With Naruto)

"Natsu-sama could you give me some tips now?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Fine but I have about 15 minutes then I've got to go," Natsu said. "What do you need help with?"

"I have trouble with keeping a flame lit. I don't know what is wrong." Naruto said a little disappointed. "Without the ability to keep my flame lit I can't do anything else with my magic,"

"Show me the biggest flame you can make," Natsu said and immediately Naruto made a fireball about the size of his fist. Natsu didn't wait for Naruto's permission but he took the flame and took a bite out of it.

"Good fire," Natsu finished the fireball. "You are trying to control the fire aren't you?"

"Yes I am but no matter what I do I can't make it any larger then that." Naruto said unhappily.

"That is the problem. You are trying to control the fire." Natsu said sagely.

"What?" Naruto said looking confused.

"Fire is not something to be controlled. Fire is all encompassing, Fire consumes, Fire is unstoppable. It is life, it is destruction, it is rebirth. Fire is a raging force that can not be stopped. The fact that you are trying to control the uncontrollable is what is robbing you of your possible power. The way you control your magic when it is fire magic is not controlling the fire but controlling what the fire is feeding on." Natsu's tirade went on and on, but Naruto was understanding it for the most part.

"So I have been focusing too much with the fire, and not enough with that magic," Naruto said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Exactly. I have to go now, time to save a Nankama. You should take a job to try and practice." Natsu charged out.

"Well I guess that is what I will do," Naruto said to himself.

"Hey new guy. Want to take a job with me?" Elfman asked Naruto from across the room.

"Sure." Naruto said walking over to Elfman, not the least bit intimidated, which was strange because Elfman was enormous. "How far away is this job?"

"Not far just a couple of miles out of town. I am Elfman a true man," Elfman said pumping his muscles in a macho fashion.

"That is fine. Shall we go, Elfman-sempai?" Naruto asked respectfully which threw everybody for a whirl.

"Yes, lets go," Elfman said leaving through the door followed by Naruto.

"Do you think they will make a team?" One of the men asked.

"Doubt it." Said another.

(Thirty minute later)

In the desert surrounding the village. Elfman was secretly examining Naruto, for the most part he was an average 17 year old which meant he was about a head shorter the Elfman. He walked with Elfman with a confidant gate but not in a pompous way. He was proud, but not insufferably so. But the one thing that got Elfman's attention was that he didn't even ask what kind of job it was. "We are almost there. The job objective right now, there have been a pack of magical beasts that have been troubling traveling people trying to get to the town."

"So it is our job to get rid of them," Naruto said ready. "Elfman-sempai?"

"Yes?" Elfman encouraged him to continue.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Why do you want to know." Elfman asked.

"Well I just wanted to know, what I would have to cover. I don't like to lean on people and I would prefer to know where I can help." Naruto said. "I will not depend on others and be a burden."

'Very Manly. Not willing to be dependent.' Elfman thought and answered. " My magic is take over magic. Restricted to my right arm. Take over magic is a magic that seals the power of defeated monsters into our bodies."

"I see. So close combat only. And did you take this mission because it would give you more of an opportunity to add to your magic?" He asked.

"Yes that is part of it. But a man doesn't let others suffer." Elfman said being very proud.

"I agree," Naruto said. "So shall we get going with this mission?"

'Mission?' Elfman thought. "Oh it won't take much. These kinds of monsters are man eating. So they should be attracted to our, Here they come." Elfman's right arm became massive covered in scales. A wolf the size of a large man charged at Elfman. Elfman's monster arm punched strait through the massive wolf. Naruto was about to be assaulted from behind by another massive wolf. Naruto managed to duck underneath the wolf. Naruto covered both his hands in fire, The fire extended from his hands growing to about a foot away from his hand. Naruto pushed his hands burning the wolf.

'Natsu's tip was a good one,' Naruto thought, Throwing a fireball at the flaming wolf to increase the fire to kill the wolf as quickly as possible. More wolves came, and were slaughtered. Either beaten to death by Elfman or set a flame and blown up by Naruto. It was a fast job, The more wolves that were killed the more that came attracted to the blood. After about 10 minutes of no fighting Elfman finally relax as did Naruto.

"Think that is all of them," Naruto said looking around. "So does that mean our mission is done?"

"I would say so," Elfman said. "lets head back to the guild."

(Later that night in Fairytail)

Elfman and Naruto returned quickly from their mission and got payed. The money was not what Elfman was after neither was the chance to increase his magic with the wolves, which he did. It was what Mira asked him to do.

"So how was he ?" Mira asked her little brother.

"He is competent enough," Elfman said shrugging his shoulders. "He wasn't as incompetent as I would have thought for a fresh guild member. There is no real need to worry about him, He will be competent enough for the low level jobs and he will work up."

"Oh... okay." Mira said a little disappointed.

"you sound disappointed," Elfman replied. "did you expect something else?"

"Not exactly but there is something weird about him... I don't know. I will ask other people to check him out. I don't know, I mean I have known him all of 8 hours." Mira said.

"You are worrying over nothing." Elfman said.

(With Naruto.)

Naruto was sitting in a corner looking at a newspaper. 'Okay I have to look for a place to live now...'

"Naruto can I talk to you?" Makarov demanded more then asked. His presence was always imposing no matter his size.

"Yes. Master Makarov," Naruto said standing up following Makarov, who walked outside of Fairytail. They walked for a fairly long time maybe 10 minutes. Makarov turned into a dark alley while Naruto followed.

"Silence," Makarow said casting a magic around them so they wouldn't be heard. "I am glad to finally meet you, Guild destroyer."

"Guild destroyer, I have no idea what you are talking about Mast..." Naruto was cut off by a look from Makarov.

"Don't play with me destroyer," Makarov said menacingly.

Naruto began to chuckle, and grinned showing all of his teeth. "you recognized me then,"

"It is hard to hide your kind of magical power," Makarov said looking at Naruto. "Even with that sealing magic. The power still leaks now and again."

"I know that. I have been trying to fix that problem for a while but every time I figure out a stronger way to place the seal on it still finds a way to leak out." Naruto laughed. "This is the best I can do right now."

"Why have you come to Fairytail. We have done nothing wrong," the tiny master said.

"The only press that I ever get is when I destroy a guild. When I do it is unfortunately a big event. Judgment is not the only reason I come to guilds. I have been searching for 50 years. I have been looking for a guild." Naruto said looking up to the sky. "I have not aged a day in those 50 years. A side effect of what you would call magic."

"What guild are you looking for. 50 years ago there aren't that many guilds that have lived that long." Makarov stated obviously.

"Not exactly what I was talking about. But I have been a part of 50 guilds, one for every year since the accident." Naruto said. I do not choose the guilds that get destroyed, I choose them hoping that they are the one that I will finally stick with, for a while. Being a judge didn't come into it until I became truly disgusted with some of the practices." Naruto said looking wistful.

"Do you have an intention of destroying my guild." Makarov said his magical power growing in preparations for battle.

"Mask," Naruto touch his blue bracelet. " Sound is not the only thing that would alert people I wouldn't want to alert your guild. The battle if we were to have one would be fairly devastating, you are far more powerful then most guild masters. But honestly I do believe that I would win." Naruto said the little Guild Master Flairing his magic even more. "As of right now I have no intention of destroying your guild. It doesn't mean I won't, it depends on what I find out about your guild. And please don't try and stop me from being part of your guild."

"Of course." Makarov said calming down. Both Naruto and Makarov stop spewing out magic and the blue bracelet on Naruto's arm shined. "Your sealing magic has been replaced."

"Yes, Hiding magic is based on water." Naruto said a little tired.

"So lets return to Fairytail," Makarov said.

(A/N)

I have been working on all of the stories that I haven't given up on but I am having trouble typing them even though I have all ideas more or less set.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you believe in magic

Chapter 2

(The usual copy right stuff. I don't own Fairy tail or Naruto.)

Naruto has been working diligently at Fairytail. The jobs were varied from preforming for a pyro maniac kid's birthday party too serving as a girls escort/ body guard durring her prom, too defeating bands of bandits. Every single job was completed with destinction, though very few of the jobs required any sort of stressful magic. Every person Naruto worked with enjoyed it emensily. Mira was still not convinced however.

"I don't know why I can't just let it be. Naruto is a nice enough guy, I just got this weird feeling, Mira thought as she filled a couple of mug of ale.

"Mira-san you seem awfully distracted for the last week or so. Busy day dreaming about me?" A member of the guild tried to flirt but was punched in the face by Elfman.

'He is improving at an incredible rate, he is always burning some kind of fire magic inside the guild. Flame swords, daggers, larger and larger fireballs, even working bows and arrows. This is faster then any mage should be able too. There is one person that will put my mind too rest.' An Armored person walked into the guild holding an enormous decorated horn. 'perfect.'

(Fairy tail one hour later)

Naruto entered the guild fully expecting to do some sort of grunt work. ' Maybe there will be another bandit job, God damn I am not used to these boring ass missions. But I guess that is what has to be done.' What he saw however was completely different scene then there usually was in Fairy Tail. Usually there was some kind of uproar, usually people drinking, today there was a stunned silence. In the center of the guild and the cause of the awe, was Natsu, Grey, and an armored woman Naruto never sen before.

"Natsu-Sama," Naruto called out startling the group.

"Oh, uh Naruto, this isn't the best time for training," Natsu said getting to Naruto.

"Ah Natsu I eard that you got a disciple. You have been teaching him well I trust," The armored woman said.

"Of course Erza," Natsu said completely nervous.

'Erza the Titania, A powerful mage indeed," Naruto thought smiling.

"You should bring him on this job," Erza suggested which was apparently some big thing.

(The next day)

Naruto was sitting in the translation watching Natsu and Grey argue with each other as Happy explained their dislike for each other too Lucy.

'I don't know why I am here, but I guess this could have been a good opportunity to observe, but with on not giving myself away,' Naruto thought as Erza showed showed up. Natsu and Grey acting as best friends.

"Ah, Naruto I have heard several good things about you from just about everybody in the guild," Erza said to Naruto. ' I don't understand why Mira is so worried,'

"Thank you Erza-san," Naruto said smiling.

'He is cute though,' Erza thought. Then she turned his attention to Lucy.

Naruto's attention faded as this conversation was far less entertaining. Out of habit Naruto burned some magic making a flame dagger. Changing the flow of magic it grew longer and wider, rounding at the edges into a club.

Natsu broke off his pretend comrade ship with Grey. Charging at Naruto to take a huge bite out of the club. After he was done munching on the club Natsu looked at Naruto saying, "You got a lot better making your fire larger,"

"Thanks to your advice Natsu sama," Naruto said handing the rest of the fire to his teacher, who ate it gratefully.

"But it isn't nearly hot enough," Natsu said finishing off the last bite. "Let your passion rule you. The stronger your passion is while you burn your magic changes your magic. That magic burns a lot hotter then what your magic is right now."

"Okay more passion," Naruto said thoughtfully. "Then what would happen if I was utterly passion less?"

"Natsu would not know anything about that. He would never be able to hold his passion away from himself for a second." Grey said. And they both started fighting again. This argument stopped when they got on the train. Natsu looked like he was going to be sick.

"Natsu- sama. Are you okay?" Naruto asked a little panicked.

"Relax, don't worry about it. He is always like this on any sort of vehicle," Grey said.

"Would this help?" Naruto asked making a fireball for Natsu to eat, which he did greedily and he looked better for about 10 seconds then he went back to his usual state when on a vehicle.

"Well that almost worked," Grey said a little sarcastically.

"What are your magics? Since I know Natsu and Naruto are both fire mages." Lucy asked Grey and Erza. Naruto created a string of fire and slowly fed it to Natsu. Natsu looked better as he ate but still looked wobbly. Natuo only listened for the details about Grey's and Erza's abilities. Grey is an Ice Alchemy mage, and Erza is famous for her Armor Ex-quiping to increase her own abilities.

'This is a varied guild," Naruto though as he burned his magic using different memories to vary his passion. Just getting a little practice in.

(20 minutes later)

All the conversations died down and Naruto was still burning magic for Natsu. What was more Naruto didn't even look like itwas taking any effort at all.

'Okay his magical power is more then the rest of the guild seems to think,' Erza thought.

"Naruto, what is that on your hip?" Lucy asked pointing at the gold key on his hip.

"Oh, that, it was a gift from an old friend," Naruto said his eyes unfocused and then refocus. "Why do you ask?"

"That is a Stellar Spirit Key," Lucy said shocked.

"Yes I know that, so what?" Naruto asked ' could she possibly know? It is unlikely the only other person to be given this key was over 40 years ago,"

"Well it is a gold key meaning it is a Zodiac key. Do you now which one?" Lucy continued. Naruto quickly did a hand seal with one hand by his side.

"Scorpio," Naruto said showing the key to Lucy, and pretty much everyone else too.

Erza's left eye blinked a couple of times before Naruto replaced the key. 'What was that,' Erza thought, her right eye perceived the Scorpio marking, her left saw a light blue energy surrounding the top of the key.

'Magical eye, That might be troublesome,' Naruto thought.

"Would you mind if I used Scorpio?" Lucy asked slightly coyly, " I mean you can't use it,"

"I am sorry Lucy-chan, this key was a gift from a good friend and I would prefer to keep this with me at all times," Naruto said to a dejected Lucy.

'Mira was right, there is something weird about him," Erza thought as the ride continued.

(20 minutes later)

The train stopped, everybody got off, Natsu leaning on Naruto's shoulder and about ten seconds after he got on the ground Natsu looked ready to go.

"What is the job?" Natsu asked.

"I was on my way back from work, when I stopped by at a bar in Onibas, where mages gather, Some folks there caught my attention...

(Erza's flashback at the bar. Just read the chapter 11 of Fairy tail)

"So we have to stop the Dark Guild Eisenwold?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sounds simple enough. But what is the Lullaby magic?" Gray asked looking confused.

'Lullaby? That does ring a bell. That was hidden. That was what I destroyed sound serpent for almost using. I sealed that flute up nice and tight, they shouldn't have been able to unseal it, unless they have a specialist, and for a Dark Guild, not too hard.' Naruto thought to himself.

"That still doesn't sound too bad, you didn't need both Gray and Me," Natsu complained. "One of us could have been plenty,"

"I just have a bad feeling." Erza said.

(Inside the city hall)

"With the flute unsealed, there is no one, that can stop us," The uproar from the dark guild Eisenwal grew.

"There is no way anything can stop us," A black haired man yelled. This was a sure fire way to not tempt fate.

An explosion at the front door got everyone's attention and some flaming debris flew and hit several people in the face knocking them out.

Natsu was standing at the burning hole with the rest of the group standing behind him.

"Oh look it is a bunch of flies." One of the guild members. The next second the member was sent flying by an explosion right in front of him. Naruto could be seen with his hand extended in his hand snapping position.

"What is the plan Eligor?" Another of the guild members said looking happy. "Lets get rid of the little flies, but I think I will go out and hurry to Clover,"

"Keep them here for about two minutes," The guy with the scythe said and vanished with the wind.

"Clover?" Erza thought desperate. "Is that the town that I think it is..?"

"That is the town where all of the geezers (Guild Masters) are having their usual meeting."Grey said.

"Out side now." Erza shouted. Everyone moved quickly, out of the building. Naruto seemed to be distracted for less then a second. Naruto grabbed Erza around the waist and threw her outside before Erza could do anything about it. Then Naruto grabbed Grey and Lucy by the wrist throwing them out into a wall of a different building. Natsu kind of got the raw end of the deal as Naruto literally kicked Natsu out with a round house kick, and the only reason he stopped was because Erza caught him.

Just as Natsu was caught a cyclone of wind was brought up blocking the City hall from everyone that was outside.

"I thought we had two minutes." Natsu said confused, "Happy and Naruto are still inside."

"We can't worry about them, they can take care of themselves. We have to stop Eligor from getting to the geezer meeting." Grey said determined.

"I am not going without Happy," Natsu said determined.

"Aye we aren't leaving without me," Happy said next to Natsu, all of them were startled to find the cat. "What?"

"I didn't see Naruto throw you out," Erza said surprised.

"He kicked me after he kicked Natsu, I went farther then you did because I am lighter." Happy explained.

"We have to get Naruto out," Erza said unhappily, " I will not leave an ally behind."

"Aye, but didn't you hear what Naruto said as he was throwing us out?" Happy asked. All of the humans seemed to be startled by this because nobody noticed this because of their desperation.

"Don't worry about me. Save the guild masters," Happy said quoting Naruto.

"He isn't powerful enough to deal with all of them," Lucy said.

"Any one of us should be able to take care of all of them, We are mages of Fairytail and we don't lose," Erza said unhappily. "If he says to save the guild masters then that means he should be able to take care of himself." 'He is something different,'

(Inside the tornado)

"Well too bad I couldn't get out in time," Naruto said out loud. "Now I am only left with you guys," Naruto turned around to see the irate dark guild members.

"We are going to pound you into the dirt," the guild members said a magical sword appearing in their hands.

"Magic swords, really that is so boring," Naruto said as he formed a katana out of fire. As the mages charged in Naruto blocked parried and countered all the strikes within a second, sending deep burning cuts, cauterizing the wounds but the burns cut deep. The flame was solid, twenty mages began, and it was cut in half in less then a second. A couple of archers were standing in the back, waiting for an opening. Naruto threw his sword at an archer causing an explosions, which engulfed the archer sending them blasting into a wall, he didn't get back up.

Creating a shield of flame to block a couple of blasts from spells.

"All he seems to be able to do is create fire weapons, blasts him from far away." a mage said. Naruto snapped his fingers a couple of times sending explosions through the ranks of the mages.

"Wow there are a lot of you guys huh." Naruto said looking at the twenty or so evil people left. Naruto was interrupted as some form of shadow whip came from one of the mages. This mage had what looked to be a pharaoh headdress. Naruto made a light shell of fire, the whips were slowed, and set on fire but they still managed to hit Naruto.

"Interesting trick," Naruto said emulating the magic that this pharaoh person was using.

"My name is Rayure, and I am the man that is going to kill you," the pharaoh said power in his voice as he boasted. As this idiot was talking, Naruto and his new flame whips captured him burning him and threw him into a wall knocking him unconscious.

"Will people stop making long ranting boasts. Which gives me time to attack," As Naruto was saying this a man with a black ponytail thing was sending his shadow around Naruto.

"you won't be able to beat my Kage no Orochi, they will follow you forever, " The man said.

"Kageyama's Kae no Orochi, there is no way he will be able to survive that," the other guild members said.

'Think Passion...' Naruto looked like he was concentrating hard as he put both his arms out and caught on fire. It was a blinding fire with heat equal to a wild fire, all of the shadows in the room disappeared including the shadow snakes that were about to attack him. As all of the guild members were blind all that they could do was listen as their comrades were defeated in an instant. Naruto released his fire his hand on the neck of a members of the dark guild making sure he was still alive. Naruto looked at all of the members around him.

"Even sealed... I am still stronger then all of you," Naruto said disappointed. "You all have failed," Naruto touched the green and blue bracelets unsealing some of his power. Naruto looked at the spinning tornado around the building and whispered something. The tornado keeping Naruto in was immediately dispelled, and a still calm wind was all that was left. "I still got it,"

There was absolutely nobody outside. 'hope they went after the flute. Naruto counted the heads of all of the members of dark guild and tried to recall all of the people that were originally there.

"Two missing," Naruto said looking around. "The shadow snake guy, and of course Eligor," Naruto raised his hand in a cross symbol which he hadn't done in some time. "Kage buunshin no jutsu." (Shadow clone jutus) Naruto created a single clone. "Make sure these guys are sent with the authorities."

"Got it," Naruto's clone said. "Been a long time since we have used a jutsu huh?"

"for anything other then training yeah." Naruto said Naruto re-sealed the blue bracelet. "Also been a while since I did this," Naruto focused fairly hard and a tornado enveloped him leaving nothing behind.

"Teleportation... that has been what thirty years since he learned that." the clone sad out loud to nobody imparticular.

(Clover)

Naruto appeared in clover near the guild masters building in the middle of the forest. From what Naruto could hear somebody was egging Kageyama to play the melody. "What is that little imp thinking," Naruto cursed under his breath. Naruto raised a ram seal "Henge," Naruto changed into a sort of anbu outfit, his was shorter by about a foot wearing an anbu style mask with a fox face decal. As Naruto changed his appearance,

Makarov was talking " Nothing will change, weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since Human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds. That's why we have Nakama. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than the others and it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong, without having to depend on such a flute, of course." After this speech it took Kageyama about three seconds and then he fell to the ground, admitting defeat.

Natsu, Grey, and Erza shout for Makorov, congratulating him like he was a little kid, while Lucy and some fat bald guy in womens cloths approached Kageyama. This was all interrupted by a slight cackle.

"You mages have no guts, I can't hold it any longer I'll just eat you all myself." The flute said out loud, smoke coming from the skull on the flute. As everybody seemed to be freaking out about the smoke, Naruto in his disguise touched his green bracelet removing it from his arm and putting it in his pocket suppressing the output of his magical power. The smoke formed a sort of demon made out of wood.

"Let me consume your pitiful souls," The flute demon called out. The demon opened his mouth and a physical sort of mist came out.

"It is the Lullaby run," some of the older guild masters said. Natsu, Grey, and Erza charged out at the demon when everything was stopped by a magical force that seemed to be infinitely more powerful then the demon.

(With Naruto)

Naruto saw the melody, he knew that he wasn't really needed... but Naruto was so bored with the little work that he was allowed to do with his own self imposed rule. Naruto needed to run a little wild. Naruto released the restraint he was using to hide the completely unleashed magic, to everybody surrounding the giant evil magic was frozen with the force of Naruto's uncontrolled unconscious magical power.

"What is this!" The flute demon struggled to say. Naruto walked out of the forest slowly, consciously increasing his magical power output.

"Living Magic, if confronted with power above there own find it extremely difficult to preform the task they were initially cast to do," Naruto said in a voice higher then his usual one and loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Who is that, what is this power he is emitting, so powerful, is it him, impossible why would the guild destroyer be here?" these were the general mumblings from everybody around him.

'Good disguise is working' Naruto thought as he raised his hand pointing at the flute demon. Naruto's hand went down and Naruto's magic leaked from the finger making a downward slash, then he bisected the line forming a cross. "Slicing wind," two lines of magic flew from Naruto's cross. The lines grew with the distance until it impacted the demon shooting through it's chest leaving an empty hole in the shape of a cross nearly shearing it from it's shoulders. "Damn, slightly bigger then I thought," then Naruto was interrupted by an ear piercing roar and the demon took a step back and was about too fall. Naruto fulled his hand back and it seemed as if a typhoon focusing all of it's attention on the demon. With the wind behind it flew at Naruto and some of the mages around him. All of the Mages ran away from Naruto clearing an area in order for them not to be crushed by the falling Goliath.

"How did they move," Lucy said who seemed to be locked in place.

"Magical power and desperation," Erza said, moving sluggishly but still able to move and she was trying to spring into the path of the falling demon.

"Erza, don't you will be in range of the magic he is preparing," Makarov said sitting down. "Relax and enjoy the show. It is a rare occasion to see this level of magic. Most mages will never see this kind of magic and most others that do will only see it once."

Naruto clapped his hands together and a a tornado was sent flying into the living magic literally being ripped it apart. The falling debris was literally mist of parts that coated the air. Then Naruto pointed to a spot about thirty feet into the air, and all of the air around them flew into the point where Naruto was directing. Naruto suppressed his unconscious magical output allowing everyone to move normally, and the only magic he was leaking was the focus of the now solid sphere of the remains. "Any fire or lightning mages, please destroy this." Naruto asked not really paying attention. A fireball the size of Naruto's transformed body came from Natsu, as Naruto knew it would, and destroyed the ball of remains.

"What was that magic..." Lucy said in awe.

"Wind magic of an unparallelled level. The bald man in the women's outfit said completely serious. "Wind slash a destructive wind magic, Wind Current a wind manipulation magic, and Vacuum a wind cancellation magic. These techniques are master level, only the strongest of the strong can do this with wind, at this level."

"Who is that?" Grey asked slightly shocked but his hands tensed as if ready to attack.

"The Guild destroyer," an old man said feebly. "The most feared mage among guilds."

"Guild masters," Naruto called out ringing in the higher then usual voice. "There is no need to fear, All I came here for is the living magic no more no less. And with it destroyed I leave." a tornado appeared around him, leaving nothing left.

Everyone that was left, which was the guild masters and the "Fair tail's strongest team," was left in slight awe. Everyone except one.

Directly after he teleported away from Clover back to the train station at the city hall, he reattached his bracelet to his arm quickly and changed back to his normal form before the tornado vanished. Then he bought a train ticket back to Fairy tail.

(Back at Fairy Tail 2 days later)

Naruto entered the guild building for the first time since after the incident, a couple of scratches and cuts on him self inflicted as to not appear as if he came out of a class with thirty or so mages untouched. Naruto grabbed a job about clearing demolishing a building for less then it would cost to make the explosive. It wasn't a job for the money but more for a productive use of some training for his fire magic. Naruto left fairly quickly in order for him to practice.

All the while he didn't notice the stares he was getting from Mira. 'Why can't I let this go.' Mira thought but she couldn't stop thinking about it. 'There is just something off about him.'

"Mira," Erza said walking up to the bar.

"Oh Erza how did he do?" Mira asked anxiously.

"You have a crush on him don't you... I don't blame you." Erza said teasing Mira who blushed fiercely.

"No, that isn't it at all, it is just..." Mira stammered, but stopped looking at Erza's smile.

"Elfman isn't going to like that." Erza said smiling.

"Erza are you teasing me? You haven't done that in years." Mira looked slightly astonished.

"I haven't realized," Erza said smiling a little, but then the smile faded to her stern face. "But you are right,"

"Huh, really what is going on?" Mira said enthusiastically, a light in her eyes.

"There is something weird about Naruto. He defeated all of the mages that were left at the city hall by himself, while the rest of us went after Eligor. Also that key on his hip he hid it with some kind of magic that fulled my normal eye, but my magic eye noticed blue magic covering it. I have heard of illusion magic but, I don't think he is one to learn that kind of magic. And did you hear who arrived at the usual meeting of the guild masters appeared."

"Yeah, The guild destroyer. That must have been terrifying." Mira said slightly fear full.

"The amount of power he exhibited..." Erza said slightly stunned. "But Fairy tail has never run into him until Naruto showed up."

"Those two can't have any connection with each other, I mean it was the first time Fairy tail as a group was in something that dangerous. Maybe he shows up when dangerous sealed magic is release or something." Mira said.

"Maybe." Erza said skeptical.

"Anyways, you agree with me, there is something weird about Naruto." Mira said a little hopefully.

"Yeah. But the only time either of us is ever going to see him is either in here, or on missions. Before we can really decide if there is something fishy, we should see what he is like outside of the guild, on his free time." Erza said.

"Like what spy on him?" Mira asked.

"You are the perfect one for that kind of situation." Erza said.

"I am in charge of the bar here, I can't just go missing without it looking weird." Mira said unhappily.

"Just call in sick some day, I will suggest to Naruto that he should take the next couple of days off because of his major fight with the guild members of Eisenwald at city hall. He won't disagree with me." Erza said.

"Fine, but if this place falls into chaos it is your fault." Mira said.

A/N: To fans of this story I am sorry it took me so long to update, but I am in college now as people that Read "Rockband Anbu-style," know. I am trying to write but school gets in the way. I am updating as soon as I finish the chapters regardless of errors or I would never update them. Anyways hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Do you believe in magic.

Chapter 3

( One week after the guild master's usual meeting.)

Naruto was kind of annoyed standing in line for a train ticket. One week had passed since blew off some of his frustration on that stupid flute demon. The reason that Naruto is kind of mad is that Erza pretty much ordered him to take a break from doing anything interesting.

(Two days earlier)

"Hello Naruto," Erza said sternly, evil glare in place to intimidate Naruto. Normally anybody fixed in that stare because of Erza's reputation and strength would act in a way to please her.

"Good morning Erza-san," Naruto said smiling not scared in the least. Naruto had come to the conclusion as long as you were in general good you had little to fear from Erza. This particular time Naruto couldn't think of a single thing that he had done to provoke Erza so there was no need to fear. " did you need something?"

"This isn't about me Naruto, it is about you," Erza said with a slightly softer tone in her voice.

"What?" Naruto said tilting his head in a confused fashion.

"How many jobs have you take since you came back from dealing with Eisenwald?" Erza asked, keeping her face in as stern an expression as possible.

"uhm... lets see two a day for the past week so, 14 different missions mostly defeating bandits that are bothering towns that are pretty close to one another." Naruto said thinking kind of hard. Marakov allowed Naruto to take two jobs in a day as long as they were relatively easy jobs.

"And you have been doing this by yourself?" Continued her questioning.

"Well most of these are pretty mundane and I have to pay the rent, food, and bills some how." Naruto said shrugging. "If I may ask where you are going with this?"

"You need to take a break if you keep on going on as you have been you won't be able to keep this up for long. Take the next couple of days off," Erza said to her fellow guild member. Naruto could have complained but he had a feeling that Erza definitely would take it badly.

"As you wish Erza-san," Naruto said a little contrite but a smile on his face now. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight or tomorrow since, I don't have anything else to do," Judging by everybody expression, this was a titanic event.

"Erza! Let's continue," Natsu yelled at Erza who was slightly distracted.

"No... I'm tired," Erza said. Naruto looked like he was thinking.

'Which question was she answering too?' Naruto thought to himself as he saw his teacher charge at Erza who exquiped a massive mallet and smashed Natsu into the wall of the guild. Natsu was busy trying to hold back on laughing at his teacher. He had a feeling that Natsu would hold a grudge if he laughed. Then Naruto noticed it. The magic that was going to force anybody who didn't have the magical power to resist. And the magic was extremely powerful, very very few people would be able to take the magic. Naruto debated whether if he should or should not allow the magic to get to him. He looked at Marakov who gave him the slightest nod. Naruto relented and allowed himself to be taken in by the sleep magic. After what Naruto judged to be fifteen seconds the sleep magic let up.

"Damn, th-this feeling... was it Mistgun? That Punk! His sleep magic is so powerful!" The general uproar from the guild acted up.

"Mistgun?" Lucy asked to nobody particularity.

"He's one of the strongest mage Candidates in Fairy Tail." Loki said out loud seemingly not noticing that he was talking to Lucy. About a second later Loki shot away from Lucy.

'Jeez Loki, you don't have to be that afraid of spirit mages.' Naruto thought. "Strongest mage? Isn't that a little foolish. I mean everybody's goal in coming to a guild is to become stronger. If there is a strongest that implies there is someone to topple. But wouldn't it be a better idea to just say we are all growing?" Naruto finished his question with everybody staring at him.

"Competition is some of the best ways to advance." Makarov said sagely.

" Oh if you say so. Then who is the strongest in Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked.

"That would be me," A voice came from the second story which Naruto had always though of as deserted.

Everybody proclaim, "Luxus, you're here."

"Sorry, brat," Makarov said a little bit of worry in his voice. " I wouldn't say that you are the strongest in Fairy Tail," This statement got Luxus riled up.

"If not me Ji-san then who," Luxus jumped down from the second story rather then walking down the stairs.

"I am not free to say," Makarov said looking away from anybody. Naruto took this as his cue to leave.

"As you have said Erza. I need to take a little break from jobs. I guess I will go home without my answer," Naruto said, walking away fast enough so nobody in their shock to find out that Makarov thought that somebody could be stronger then Luxus.

(End Flashback)

Naruto still couldn't believe it. He was essentially ordered by Erza to not take on any jobs, so there was only a couple of things he could do, and top on the list was practicing but more enticing was just to relax. Naruto was headed to a resort town by train. Naruto reached the front of the ticket line and bought his ticket from the vendor. Naruto almost directly ran onto the train which was already in the station waiting another ten minutes for people to buy tickets westward bound. Mira purchased her ticket to the same city about four minutes later.

(On the train)

Naruto was juggling a couple of fire balls, it wasn't something he really wanted to do but it was something entertaining on a fairly long train ride. Naruto sighed and figured that he could take a nap on the two hour train ride.

Mira followed Naruto , under a disguise of a dark haired, dark eyed teen girl with short hair in a mini skit and a spaghetti strap. She didn't believe that Naruto noticed her, she was well practiced in this kind of spying, but it has been a while. The fact that Naruto was going to a spa town sounded wonderful, but it was once that was more expensive. Mira was focusing on Naruto the way he looked while sleeping. Then Mira shook her head after five or six minutes. 'This is weird, it is almost as if Erza is right, but I don't have a crush on him... do I?"

(Two hours later)

Naruto left the train followed by Mira. Naruto walked out to the spa which took about thirty minutes to get to, "health and relaxation, it's magic," Naruto talked to the person at the front desk for about three minutes and then naruto wrote something down and walked into the build after handing over what looked like a small stack of money.

Mirea walked in disguised six minutes later and was about to talk to the receptionist when she was interrupted.

"No problem, Madam. The blond that was in earlier payed in case you came in and wanted to join him. He also asked me to give you this," The receptionist said giving her a folded note.

Mira opened the note, ' Hi Mira-chan, if you wanted to follow me just join me. I am just going to relax a little. Folloing me isn't exactly hard, but following me without me knowing is impossible. If you don't feel to embarrassed go ahead and join me, I am getting a massage in Room E'

(Room E)

Euphoria, was an air magic that targets the sense of smell, the magic stimulates the part of the brain that gives a sense of pleasure and satisfaction. There were plenty of mages that succumbed to the magic, using it on themselves as they waste away.

Room E uses a light Euphoria magic, and before you leave they make you take a bath infused with an erosion magic focusing on Euphoria.

Naruto was having such a good time, sitting in a Magical message chair, it senses the muscle tention in the body targeting them. Unfortunately it draws on the magical power of the person sitting down. For Naruto it wasn't a big deal but for others it would more likely be a strain. Naruto had taken his jacket and shirt while the chair massaged the tension away.

"Hello Mira-san," Naruto said looking at the tentative Mira. Naruto smiled at Mira, "Well are you going to join me or not?" Mira looked a little nervous considering she had been spying on her fellow guild mate.

Mira looked at Naruto and then turn her head slightly away from looking directly at Naruto with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I expect that you want an explanation of why I was following you."

"Not at all," Naruto said shrugging it off. "I assume you have your reasons and they aren't anything... bad."

Mira's face turned a brighter red then Naruto could think a person could turn without passing out. 'Did I say something dirty?'

"No of course not," Mira said her head turn back to a light blush. "I am just surprised that you noticed me. I mean I don't think I haven't alerted you in anyway."

"You can say that I have gotten used to watching my own back," Naruto said nonchalantly. "anyways don't worry about it just enjoy the spa after all I payed for it."

Mira looked around and she smiled a little. Mira sat in the open massage chair. Naruto handed a remote to Mira.

"What is this?" Mira asked.

"You can use it to order some of their other stuff," Naruto said. Mira's eyes lit up a little and she pressed a couple of buttons. "What you order?"

"A manicure and pedicure, This is going to be a good day," Mira said smiling. Then Mira looked a little nervous.

"You want to ask me something?" Naruto asked happily not nervous on the outside.' she didn't find out about me did she?'

"Well there were a couple of things," Mira said turning a little red.

"No I don't have a girlfriend," Naruto said smiling.

"Wwwhat?" Mira asked blushing to the root of her hair. "What makes you think I was asking about that?"

"Oh nothing I just thought I would break the tension." Naruto said a Mira got up out of her chair and hit Naruto on the arm. "ow... That hurt Mira,"

"Well you deserved it," Mira said huffing lightly.

"Okay yeah I will take that one. But what were your real questions?" Naruto asked rubbing his arm lightly.

"First Why do you take so many jobs in such a short time? Second how did you get so far with magic in such a short time?" Mira asked her arms cross. Still kind of mad at Naruto's implication that she was into him... even if there might have been a little truth in that.

"Okay for the first I take so many jobs because I don't have all that much money and I am trying to get a place where I won't have to pay for it every month. I figured I would buy a house in town. Also I need money for food and stuff too you know. For the second one I would say that I advance quickly because I train quite a bit. And for the most part I just hit some road blocks and I need advice which is why I ask Natsu sensei for assistance. Is there anything else?" Naruto explained. "I don't really understand why that would spark your curiosity so much. But I am perfectly willing to answer most questions as long as they are asked."

"Oh... I feel kinda silly now," Mira said a bashful grin on her face. 'I don't believe you for a second,'

"Well if that is all over with why don't we just enjoy ourselves here." Naruto said the massage chair going into overdrive on his back.

"Okay then," Mira said going back to her chair to wait her the services she ordered.

(4 hours later)

Naruto was sitting in the pool to let the magic erase the Euphoria from his body he was in his own pants planning to use some fire to try them off when he got out. Mira was sitting across from Naruto in a swimsuit that the spa provided. It was a conservative one piece.

"Did you enjoy the spa?" Naruto asked Mira.

"Oh it was really nice." Mira said relaxed. But Then Mira noticed Naruto was a little nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" Mira asked.

"Well there was something I wanted to ask you for a while." Naruto said looking away.

"No I don't have a boyfriend." Mira said with a completely strait face.

Naruto let slip a chuckle. "Okay I guess I deserved that. But that isn't really what I wanted to ask."

"What then?" Mira asked confused.

"I heard about you a couple of years ago. You were a great mage that was an unbelievably powerful mage. But now you only really do some small transformation magics. I am sorry if I am prying on something sensitive it is just that I don't know of too many things that would reduce a mage to not using their best magic." Naruto said slightly on guard in case Mira became violent. A reaction from his past.

Mira was about the clobber Naruto. This question was far too personal for somebody she hardly knew and especially one she didn't trust completely. But a sense that she had to tell him about this story came over her. Not that Mira would ever know this but a light orange glow entered her eyes. Naruto's eyes widened just wide enough for it to be notice able but Naruto closed his eyes to get it under control.

"I am sorry if I am prying into something personal." Naruto said looking down to cover him closing his eyes. 'That kind of magic now. What did I do?'

"No I need to get this story off my chest." Mira said uncomfortably. She didn't want to tell this story but a need also came for it. " it happened about two years ago. I was going on an S-class job with Elfman and... Lisana as backup."

"Lisana?" Naruto asked.

"Lisana was my younger sister," Mira interrupted him.

'Was... Lisana died on that job but, why would Mira not be able to use magic if anything it should have driven her harder. There is something else,' Naruto thought and then Naruto said, "what happened on that job?"

"The job was to suppress a monster known as the beast." Mira said. " It was a difficult monster to defeat and I was incapacitated. Elfman did a takeover magic. A full body takeover, But he couldn't control it. He destroyed the beast in a single blow, but he lost control. The take over magic went to his mind, and he started attacking us. I got in the way but the beast had wounded me to the point where I couldn't subdue him. Lisana was evacuating the near by town and she came back as I lost my take over. She-She tried to talk to Elfman, to calm him down so he could control himself. I don't really know what happened after that, I was about to pass out when I was blinded by a light. When I woke up I saw Elfman-otouto crying on his knees. And Lisana was nowhere to be seen. Elfman explained what happened. He remembered Hitting Lisana but then the light got in the way and all that was left was blood."

"What color was the light?" Naruto asked for a final confirmation.

"It was a bright orange light. But that isn't important Elfman and I spent weeks looking for Lisana but we never found her." Mira Said crying now.

"Mira-san I am sorry, please don't cry." Naruto said standing up moving over to try and console Mira, but it wasn't exactly a comfortable moment. 'God Damn it I shouldn't have done that. This is annoying, I am going to have to save someone from being killed!" Naruto thought to himself while rubbing Mira lightly on the back.

(One hour later)

Mira had finally calmed down enough to leave the pool and get dressed. Naruto waited outside of the room for her to be polite.

"Naruto-san, You don't have to stand there. After this I have to get back to Fairy tail and make sure that nobody has destroyed the place yet." Mira said changing into her usual cloths.

"I will walk you to the train station. I have a couple of things that I have to do in town." Naruto called back.

"You really don't have too. Or are you just making sure I don't spy you doing something. Unsavory?" Mira said teasing.

"No I trust you," Naruto said. 'But honestly I have to go now.' Naruto silently did a Kage Buunshin to wait and walk with Mira. It would dispel after Mira was gone.

Naruto slipped away from the door into a mens bathroom. Naruto removed the green bracelet and wind started blowing about him. "Teleport," Naruto said as the wind engulfed him and he was gone.

(thirty miles away)

Naruto appeared on top of a mountain that was surrounded by trees. "To think that I have to do this now. This ridiculous didn't I learn my lesson that last time," Naruto removed all of the bracelets storing them in a pocket dimension like anybody who exquips does. The magical force would have been tangible to anybody that could see Naruto but he chose this place specifically because it was guard by a feral beast that would attack anybody. It would have attacked Naruto if the magic power didn't knock it out when all of it was unsealed at once.

"I call on the might of fire," Naruto held his left hand out and a red orb the size of his fist formed. "The speed of lightning," Naruto held out his Right hand and an yellow orb appeared crackling with energy. " The force of wind," A Green orb appeared over Naruto's head.

"God Damn this is going to hurt," Naruto said as he moved his hands away from the orbs which stay exactly where it was. Naruto placed his right hand between the three orbs. "Storage of water, Strength of earth, Connect the Elements, and break me from time!" Narutos hand glowed with light as blue energy erupted from this hand to the three orbs, which funneled yellow, green, and red energy into Naruto's arm. Naruto screamed in pain as he absorbed the energy. Naruto started to shake violently and a white glow surrounded him. After about three seconds with a crack of thunder and an orange light Naruto was gone from the mountain top.

(In the time stream)

"God damn it," Naruto complained as he swam through a stream of light. "Why haven't I learned my lesson, detaching myself from time, traveling through the flow of time for a specific moment, Then making it back, Why did I do it." Naruto continued swimming up stream, waiting for the sign that would be the time he was looking for. A glowing pebble at the bottom of the river about ten yards away caught Naruto's eye. He took a deep breath and dove charging for the stone. Every stone in the river of time represents on moment in time. The light water was the progression of time. Naruto grabbed the stone and was sucked into the stone.

(On a storm tossed mountain side two years ago)

"Elfman Nii-chan Whats the matter it's you litter sister Lisana, did you forget Mira nee, too? Theres no way that you'd forget us, because we love you so much." A white haired teen in a red dress was talking to a Beast easily four times her height. The beast had horns on his head with the general shape of a gorilla a light green fur covering it's body and two horns on his shoulder, a scar over his right eye the most evident thing on his face. The beast roared raising it's hand. When a blinding orange light blinded everybody in the general area.

Naruto immediately looked around to get his bearing and to make sure he did what he needed to do. 'Okay restoring magic on Elfman's mind, catch Lisana and teleport away,' Immediately after thinking that, Naruto was in motion, a blue magic seal appeared around his hand then vanished appearing on the beasts head. Naruto moved quickly catching Lisana before She went about 5 yards. Then wind surrounded both of them as they vanished.

(about thirty miles away)

Naruto set down in a forest holding Lisana in his arms. Naruto looked at Lisana, 'She is pretty, but I am pretty sure she is hurt. To take a blow from a takeover creature with no form of protections is near suicide. "Magic sensor," Naruto said waving his hand over Lisana. Points of light in various colors appeared to Naruto's eyes. Different colors meant different levels of damage, with the use of the magic sensor. There were more specific sensor but they took time, and for most healers it is customary to find out how bad it was and any need to stabilize wounds before solving that major problem. And Naruto was glad he did, judging from what saw nearly Lisana's entire body was in the red. Meaning critical damage.

"Damn it," Naruto said placing his hand on Lisana's for head. A blue energy flowed from his hand to her forehead and the magic flowed from there to continue on through her body. Naruto's eyes still infused with with the magic sensor could see an almost universal change in color from red to about light purple in most places except her lungs and her heart, which were a pink color. "Heart and Lungs, so important but so unprotected. Magic Diagnostic."

Naruto closed his eyes for about five minutes. His hand on Lisana's forehead still feeding her energy. 'okay the left lung is crushed and the right one is getting bled into from a puncture from one of her ribs, the rib is back to normal with the general healing but the hole is still there. The heart is bruised from the force of the attack, it will beat unsteady unless I heal that too. This will take a couple of hours to do, and with the magic I had to use to get here, I am going to be tired after this. Anyway there is no way that she will wake up tomorrow. Good thing to, if she didn't it might be trouble. Naruto waved his left hand around in the air drawing a magic seal. Around them the stones rose surrounding them creating a little cottage. "Well now that we are sheltered I should focus,"

(The next day)

Lisana was aching all over. Everything was extremely stiff. She tried to get up but immediately fell back on her back panting with a cold sweat.

"don't try to move. Your body took a lot of healing. It will be about an hour before you can even try to do that," Said a voice unfamiliar to Lisana. That made Lisana sit up off the ground to look around, She appeared to be in a stone bubble with a couple of magic lights on the walls making everything out to be perfectly clear, well the one thing in the bubble that wasn't stone anyway.

"Who are you," Lisana asked holding her sides.

"It is customary for a person to introduce themselves before asking it of others," Naruto said coldly. 'I am tired and lower on magical power then I have been in years. But I still have to be polite... within reason,'

"My name is Lisana," Lisana said puffing a little but then wincing because of the ache.

"My name is Naruto, but I guess you would know my reputation quite a bit better. I am known as the Guild Destroyer," Naruto said in a calm manner. At this Lisana nearly jumped up of the ground and tried to prepare some kind of magic but she fell forward and Naruto moved to catch her and set her back down. "You might be a little more grateful. I mean I did save your life."

"I have to get back to Mira-nee, and Elfaman nii-chan." Lisana said trying to get back up.

"You are quite stubborn huh?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "I told you you will have to rest a little bit while you get used to the magic. It hasn't gotten you back to full health yet."

"Why did you do, why did you save me?" Lisana asked Naruto.

"To be honest, If I was actually there during this time I would have stopped Elfman before he lost control." Naruto said leaning against the stone bubble.

"What do you mean, you were here and you healed me." Lisana said.

"Well I guess I should have explained a little better, about who I am." Naruto said sitting down on the floor.

"I am not the Guild destroyer of this time," Naruto said.

"What is the Guild Destroyer a title or something." Lisana said, "Wait of this time? Which means that you came from a different," Lisana was startled silent by the implications.

"No the The Guild Destroyer isn't a title. The one in this time is also me but I think he in the north part of the continent, right now. And you get the other part of your question. I am from about two years into the future."

"How, Why..." Lisana really couldn't come up with anything to say other then just the blunt questions.

"How is actually not that complicated. If you use Wind, Fire, and Lightning magic all at once combined with a Water magic to absorb it into your own body, all of the pent up energy will rip you from your native space time, but then you would be wounded, using earth magic to enforce the body is the only way to keep the body whole in my experience." Naruto explained. "That is how I can travel through time, but there are reasons people shouldn't do it often."

"Then why did you?" Lisana asked.

"Well first I had already done it. I found out not too long ago for me, two years in the future for you, that I went back in time. I assume to save you." Naruto said.

"How did you know that I needed to be saved." Lisana asked.

"Because as of right now Mira and Elfman both think that you are dead," Naruto said unhappily.

"What I have to go to them right now, or..." Lisana said sitting up.

"No you can't" Naruto said standing up.

"I have to, and you can't stop me," Lisana said standing up very weakly.

"Actually I can, but that isn't something that is up to me. You aren't going to go back and see them in this time, it would screw up the time stream and it could screw up the future." Naruto said a crackle of power freezing Lisana in place. "I came to save your life, but now that I have altered the past I can't leave you here. You are coming to the future with me, not that much has changed in two years in terms of magic or anything. The people you love are still in Fairytail, though they were changed by your 'death,'" Naruto said in a stern voice.

"If I go back they won't have to suffer," Lisana said now standing steady.

" Exactly if they don't suffer through your loss, they won't grow into the people that I know." Naruto said unhappily.

"You know them?" Lisana asked. To reply Naruto turned around exposing the back of his neck and the Fairytail tattoo on it. "Fairytail mage."

"Two years from now," Naruto said a completely stern face. With that there was the cracking sound of lightning and several explosions from outside the dome. "Damn it all there here already."

"Who are hear?" Lisana asked.

"The Five Mages of time." Naruto said, four brown magic seals glowing on his body.

(A/N)

And that is the end of this chapter. I hate to end with a cliff hanger but I have to get this up or it will forget about it. I don't know how my update schedule looks for any of my stories including this one so please don't ask.

Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Do you believe in magic.

Chapter 4

(With Naruto and Lisana in their cave.)

"Who are the Five Mages of time?" Lisana asked Naruto who was drawing a magic seal in the air.

"They are Guardians," He replied distracted as he completed the seal three metal puppets came out of the seal, these were completely featureless six feet tall manikins landing with a loud thud. Magic flowed from his heart into the three metal puppets and they began to take form.

One of the puppets sprouted what looked like red hair in a short cut. The puppets eyes opened revealing green eyes with a cool calculated look in his eyes. What looked like tan skin flowed from his hair down his body, then covered by a red shirt held together with tan belt and pants to match. The final detail that appeared over the puppets let eye, the Chinese symbol for love in a deep blood red.

The second puppet grew brown hair the same length as the first puppet, a metal face plate with a leaf symbol surrounded his face leaving his face open. His eyes opened to show brown eyes with a calm look in them. The tan skin that flowed from the metal faceplate down his body was lighter then the other puppet. Blue shirt, with matching pants, and a green flak jacket.

The last puppet grew violet hair down to her waist as the figure became more defined and covered an overlarge purple jacket. The same blue pants as the brown haired puppet. Ivory skin covered everything that wasn't covered by cloths and hair. She opened her eyes to expose her white pupil eyes.

The magic that flowed into them stopped flowing and Naruto fell to one knee.

"Naruto what is going on?" The red haired puppet said.

"Well there is obviously something wrong Gaara, He doesn't use this magic often." the Brown haired man said.

"Well a little bit of context would be good, Yamato, he hasn't had all three of us together since he wanted to defend a country from that demon remember." Gaara said crossing his arms.

"This is about her," The Violet haired puppet said.

"Yes Hinata, but he wouldn't need all of us, unless... You are almost out of power and you need us to buy time don't you?" Gaara said looking deeply at Naruto.

"You have always known me well Gaara." Naruto said. "The five mages of time are here, to send me back and kill her. I don't feel inclined to let that happen."

"What is so special about her?" Yamato asked looking Lissana over.

"It isn't our place to question," Hinata said a disapproving look coloring her face. " We just do what we can. But Naruto you know that we..."

"Yeah, I know you are all dead. This is how I honor you." Naruto said looking down. "Gaara, Yamato taichyo, If you could distract the five mages and doing as much damage as you can while I gather nature chakra."

"You are going to sage mode?" Yamato asked.

"No I am going to convert it into chakra, but I need time." Naruto said. "Hinata if you could defend us,"

"Of course." Hinata said nodding her head.

"Good this is the last thing I will do until I get my energy back," Naruto said as he drew on last seal on the air and the stone cave around them dissolved into sand.

"Okay, lets go," Gaara said the sand flowing too him and sending him into the sky. He then turned directions as sand covered him as three boulders flew at him from the right and dark magic blasted him from the left. Gaara landed point at five points into the distance.

"I will get the two on the left," Yamato said.

"I will get the rest," Gaara said as they both charged in their respective directions.

"What is going on," Lisana asked Naruto who after he dissolved the cave, fell into a crossed legged sitting position. Naruto just sat there ignoring everything, that was going on including several large explosions and sand flying everywhere. "Hey, are you paying attention,"

Lisana was kind of freaking out and then she just reacted through the stress of the situation. She raised her fist and prepared to punch Naruto. Hinata caught the fist before it came two feet to Naruto.

"Don't disturb him, He needs to focus on gathering chakra. If you have questions ask me," Hinata said the veins around her eyes bulging and she seemed to focus on things around her.

"What is going on, why doesn't he fight. He is the Guild destroyer shouldn't he be able to handle them." Lisana asked kind of mad.

"He can handle them. But he is tired right now, the last time he got sleep was about three days ago. Plus the magic that was required to get him to this time was quite strenuous taking at least half of his total strength, then the magic to heal you and Elfman, took up another quarter. Then he used about twenty three percent of his power to make us to defend him while he gains his energy back. If he was fighting at full strength, then he would easily be able to defeat them, but since he is so drained he needs time to regain his energy." Hinata explained, a large boulder coming out of nowhere attempted to dislodge Naruto and Hinata was there in a second, beams of magic coming out of her palms allowing her to slice the rock into dust before Lisana could see. "any other questions?"

"How can I help?" Lisana asked a magic seal appearing in front of her.

"Stay put, Gaara, and Yamato can keep everything in check, there is no reason for you to get in this fight." Hinata said.

"But if I can help.." Lisana said but then cut off.

"No, you can't help, you have no idea what they can do and you are still healing. You would just get in the way," Hinata said as shards of wood, came flying at them but stopped and shredded before they were within fifty feet.

"Then what can they do, how can we stop them," Lisana asked panicked, the shear helplessness of it all was starting to get too her.

"The five mages control portions of time," Hinata said. "they don't age and only get stronger as time goes on. They come from the time that the foreign person came from, being the strongest at the point in time. Nobody has every seen their features, they all appear to be in black cloaks and wear white masks like a skull. They are the reason that the image of death is a skeleton in a black cloak."

"Okay, but what can they do?" Lisana asked.

"They control time. One the past, one the present, one the future, one slows down time, and the last speeds it up," Hinata explained.

"They can control time, then how can you possibly stop them?" Lisana asked going into full panic at the danger these mages threatened.

"There magic has rules, a lot more rules then most other magics," Hinata said unconcerned as Naruto had a slight wind get drawn toward him.

"What do you mean rules," Lisana asked still in full panic.

"I imagine that you are fully panicked because you think they will just freeze time and kill us without us being able to do anything about it." Hinata said a furious nod coming from Lisana.

"Time freezing magic functions within an area of effect, in order to free time outside you need to have enough air in order for you to survive. And freezing time close enough to only allow one person to move would quickly suffocate them. Time acceleration magic can't effect living things that can use magic, so we are perfectly safe from them accelerating our aging into dust." Hinata said.

"But you said that there were five, that was only two was of using time magic, what can the others do." Lisana asked.

"The mage the controls the past freezes time around the battle field and reverts it back after the battle is done." Naruto said standing up the bags under his eyes a dark red, then fading into his normal flesh tone. " He is only here to make sure that the battle that is happening right now, won't effect the time stream, so we only have to worry about four of them" He continued nodding to Hinata, as she darted toward the continually growing forest to the south.

"Where is she going?" Lisana asked.

"She is going to help Yamato-taicho fight slow and future." Naruto said. "Slow does exactly what his name suggests, he slows down time in select parts of space, but the area of effect for him is extremely limited to about ten feet of himself. And slowing down everything has an exponential effect as you get closer to the source. So things become slower as it gets closer to him. Future can look into the future and know exactly where to strike and when to strike because he knows what is going to happen, but he can be boxed in, in a future that he can't get out of. He can only look about four minutes into the future so if something happens just out of that time frame then he can be trapped.. Yamato-Taicho is perfect for containing them and preventing them from getting away because he can manipulate and grow trees into whatever shape he needs them to be, like a prison. Gaara is fighting speed and present. Speed accelerates time but is limited to one object at a time, and present is omnipresent, he can be anywhere and everywhere, but the radius of his ability is about fifteen feet and his copies can't take a hit and vanish after one strike. Gaara's ability is to control sand, so there are millions of little objects that can't really be aged because it will become more sand. And he doesn't have a limit of how much sand he can control as long as he can produce it."

"So they can be easily contained, but how do we defeat people with such powerful magic," Lisana asked.

"They are mages, it doesn't matter how strong their magic is if they don't have to power to use that magic over an extended period of time. We outlast them." Naruto said.

"But if these mages are as strong as you say they are how long can their magic last?" Lisana asked.

"Depends on what they do with it, since we are just containing them I would guess that they will last about twenty four hours and 3 minutes... in terms of duration, since we are in a time field time won't pass outside." Naruto said not worried.

"One day and a couple minutes, how are we supposed to survive for that long under constant assault?" Lisana asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Gaara, Yamato, and Hinata can keep them busy enough, It will go faster if I join the fight and have Hinata look after you but I need to do some maintenance first." Naruto said preparing a magic circle.

"What kind of maintenance?" Lisana asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Naruto said the seal almost complete.

"Well this is a situation that requires a lot of questions." Lisana said crossing her arms in disapproval.

"Right you are, so I have a couple for you. If I am assuming correctly you are a take-over mage like your siblings, what kind of take over do you do?" Naruto asked.

"Animal take over," Lisana replied her tone of voice showing disapproval. "Is this really the right time to be doing this kind of thing while we are under attack."

"You are more stern then I would have thought you would be." Naruto said a small seal going over his eyes. "Especially since you have a crush on Natsu-sensei. I mean he isn't a bad guy, but he is a hot head," At this comment Lisana blushed deeply.

"How do you," Lisana asked and was interrupted

"Know that, I looked into some of your memories, nothing personal," Naruto said as he stepped back from a swipe from Lisana.

"personal space don't look into others memories without permission." Lisana said her face so red she could have been a tomato.

"Fastest way for me to get my answers, you know animal take-over and are skilled at partial take over too. Besides expanding the animal you can transform into there doesn't seem to be much that you need to master in terms of take over magic," Naruto said. The unexpected flattery from Naruto left her speechless. "The tricky thing with take over magic is that the take over between beast, demon, animal, and the others are so radically different for more or less the same result, it is like learning your magic over again and that isn't really an effective use of this time freeze. What kind of magic do you want to learn?"

"Wait what? You are going to teach me a new magic?" Lisana asked bewildered.

"Uhm... you could say that but my way is a little more efficient but you will need to build up your magical reserves. I have the ability to download knowledge strait into your head. It is Archive Magic, so I can simply download knowledge strait into your head. Do you think that you would want you to do it?" Naruto asked.

"But wouldn't increasing my current magic be a better thing to do then, trying to learn something new?" Lisana asked.

"Well for your specific transformation magic, you can already do more then you really need. And refining your magic now is something that you and only you can do. Introducing you to a new magic is something that will add variety and broaden your scope of abilities, making you a far more effective mage." Naruto said drawing three cards from a pocket in space.

"What are those?" Lisana asked.

"These cards are going to help me determine which magic options you would learn best from." Naruto said, continuing at the confused look on her face. "People generally have three different magics that they become adept at, one is what they are taught like from parent to child, your siblings to you, or other teachers. The second one is where you yourself want to improve, this tends to be connected to a desire of some kind, love, desire, lust for power, that kind of thing. And the last is what you have natural talent at, and all people have innate amount of ability based on their personality. These cards are here to tell us what you can most effectively learn."

"Oh, okay, what are you doing," Lisana asked as he put one of the cards on her forehead and it stuck, another one on her right shoulder, and handed her the last card.

"Put that one over your heart," Naruto said drawing a magic circle. Lisana placed the last card over her heart.

"Tarot reading circle," Naruto said as the magic seal vanished and the cards glowed for a second, then flew off her body in front of Naruto. The first card was the one that was on her shoulder, the second her heart, and the last her head. " okay lets see. Naruto said looking over the card, take over magic kind of obvious there," Naruto said turning the card to face Lisana showing the half way transformation of a beast into a man. "This one is a little more interesting... it can either be hearts defense, or passion puppet master," Naruto turned the card around to show a burning heart emblazoned on a shield wrapped in what looked like wire. "And this last one is... interesting. The light house," Naruto turned the card around to expose a light house on the edge of a cloudy bay.

"What does that one mean?" Lisana asked curious.

"Well that means your natural talent is discovering truth and guiding others there safely." Naruto said a pensive look on his face.

"But that does this all mean?" Lisana asked anticipation apparent on her face.

"The Hearts defense is a magic that protects peoples emotions from tampering, all in all a pretty useless magic." Naruto said, "It is useless because the art of Passion puppet master, manipulating people's emotions is illegal magic, and tends to be hard to keep subtle because if it is too far from their original emotions the person will fight it." Naruto continued pushing aside the look on her face. "The fact that those are the magics you really want is kind of interesting because you want to manipulate or keep people from being manipulated, most specifically their passion and love."

"Well who wouldn't want too," Lisana began.

"Who wouldn't want to make sure that the person they loved, loved them back," Naruto finished a business like expression in his voice. "yes, a common desire that will never really fade. The lighthouse is defiantly interesting because that is one that means exposing truth, and the couple of magics that I can think that means is mind reading,"

"Mind reading, isn't that," Lisana was again interrupted.

"Exactly what you were talking to me about invasion of privacy, yes. But that is the magic you are most adept at, my assumption is that part of your innate empathy stems from slight mind reading magic you are subconsciously tapping into. Well those are the ones that you are best at, but I can ... teach I guess will be the best word for it, you any kind of magic you want, but you would need to refine it." Naruto concluded.

"Mind reading," Lisana said again in a little shock, "That would be useful,"

"If that is the magic you want then I will begin the process," Naruto said drawing a seal on the air. A little status bar appeared over her head, and after three minutes the bar was full. "And there we go, you will want to rest for a little to get your bearings, and then you can practice on Hinata while I fight," Naruto said catching the unsteady girl.

"Thank you," Lisana said as she was set to the ground.

"Any time. Rest for a while, this will take a couple of hours or so," Naruto said as he rushed off into the distance, and the growing forest.

In the distance he saw Yamato his hands clasped together and a power that was visibly being fed into the forest. "Who should I let out first?"

"Let out slow, he will be the easiest to drain, and future will be the last," Naruto said preparing three magic seals. As he did this the forest closest to them seemed to thin and recede back exposing a little bubble that the branches seemed to be slowly withdrawing.

"Ex-quip," Naruto finished, and a yellow ring, a metal staff, and some armor appeared on him. The ring had a topaz core, with an engraving of a magic seal projecting out on it, the band was a bright silver, with the word "Hikari," embroidered on it. The staff was a plain metal wrapped in a bandage, yellow on both tips. The armor was a light silver, with small metal wings on the arms, a red chest plate with gold embroidery in the pattern of fire. Pants were silver plated with metal vines wrapped around them. The boots were red with the leaf symbol that was on his forehead protector on the outside of his calves. " Earth dragon armor."

"Yo, slow how is it hanging?" Naruto asked confident as ever.

"You will return to your time?" The cloaked figure with the skull face said, his eyes burned with a blue fire.

"You have got to drop this ominous crap, I mean, seriously I have met you guys before." Naruto said raising the his right hand which had the ring on it.

"You will go," Slow began to move at what would be a slow jogging pace, but Naruto felt time getting distorted, slowing down his movements.

"I see your range has improved this has to be fifty yard and I can still feel the effects of your magic... Light shoot!" Naruto said as the ring shot out a beam of light. As the light traveled, it slowed down to about the speed of a bullet getting distorted and the color of the light went from white to red.

"You have to do better then that," slow said dodging the light, which had slowed down to the speed of a baseball pitch. Naruto moved back, the ring on his hand moving in a pattern.

"You can slow down light now, you have improved." Naruto said stopping his hand. " Seven Spectrum Shoot!" From the path that that Naruto's hand traveled at seven different points beams of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple shot out simultaneously at the time mage. All of the light was dodged barely nicking the cloak that shrouded him, and were instantly repaired. Slow didn't do anything but move closer and closer to Naruto. Pushing him down a hill.

Naruto's ring flashed three times in quick succession. "Re-direction shoot." The seal around Naruto's hand shot out and multiplied around slow showing over a hundred little seals, and all of the light around Slow vanished. 'all of the light around him should be focusing on his position, in an impossible to miss attack.

"Think again," Slow said so closely to Naruto. Naruto's movement was at 1/20th of his normal speed, making him unable to turn around, before a fist was imbedded in his back.

"H...O...W" Naruto tired to say.

"How did I get behind you. A little trick of yours actually, I threw my time field away from me onto you, I got hit by your light attack, 6 minutes ago, and I healed myself 2 minutes ago." Slow said knowing that Naruto couldn't turn right now. He continued the beating of Naruto's back, each blow being taken by he armor, seemed to dent. The time Naruto was experiencing was about 1/20th normal speed, so the speed that the punches are coming at are twenty times faster then what it appears to be for him.

'This feels like getting hit by a ton of meteors, I have to get out,' Naruto thought, as he gripped the rod in his hand tightly. The rod snapped in half, forming a magic circle, making him, and slow vanish from the battle field.

(In a dark abyss.)

"Where are we, what happened.!" Slow shouted at the top of his voice.

"This is a forge magic, that I never intended to use on you, this is the last use of my staff." Naruto said at normal time now.

"Slow!" slow shouted trying to make his magic circle. Nothing happened. "What is going on."

"The staff displaced us from the time stream, I would have used this to avoid some unavoidable deadly attack for all people in about a ten foot circle. But this works, though I sacrificed my staff, Time doesn't run hear since we have been displaced from the time stream for three minutes. So all I have to do is beat you to shit in three minutes.

(Three minutes later)

Naruto and the bloody and broken slow reappeared on the battle field Naruto holding his broken staff and repairing his armor with magic. The pieces of his staff, in his hands were the only things covered in blood, and as soon as the magic seal vanished around him, the staff disintegrated.

"Well there goes, three days of work," Naruto said looking around him for the battlefield he thought would be there.

"What took you so long?" Lisana asked, standing up next to Hinata both appeared to be waiting for him.

"Wait, your up, sit down, the archive magic should still be draining your." Naruto said the air of a parent around him.

"She is fine Naruto-kun, Gaara too out, speed and future." Hinata gave him an update.

"He was getting frustrated huh," Naruto said to Hinata, he was tired, all of the strain from the past three days was catching up to him, it didn't matter how much power he had, his formidable endurance was running down.

"Gaara, is out of power, and sitting down so you can return the body to it's dimension." Hinata updated.

"He exerted himself, he probably used all of his power to crush the two." Naruto said with assurance as he walked over to where he knew Gaara would be.

"What are you, you aren't just puppets you are too life-like to be that." Lisana asked.

"We are a kind of puppet magic," Hinata said. " We are projections, memories of people that loved Naruto-kun. We all have our own abilities, I guess you would call it magic. Naruto developed this magic in order to keep us in his memories... a very dangerous thing indeed, every single one of us yelled at him telling him that it was a bad idea to use. You must be very special otherwise he wouldn't have brought us out. It would be almost like tearing open his heart, opening out these old wounds again."

"I don't even know him," Lisana said looking inadequate.

"You will get to know him. And probably will enjoy your time with him quite a lot." Hinata finished. "Yamato got impatient, Future is gone,"

"Wait, what." Lissana said surprised. "you guys could have done that this whole time? Why didn't you just finish them off when Naruto first summoned you?"

Hinata's image faded leaving the puppet which vanished with a magic seal. "The reason I didn't want them doing that was because I needed time to recover," Naruto said walking to Lisana.

"Why?" She asked as Naruto approached her and then grabbed her around the waste. "What are you doing?" Lisana was about to slap Naruto when five magic seals appeared around them in quick succession.

"You are going to the future, and if I didn't have time to recover my magic this would have activated automatically and killed me by draining all of my magic," Naruto said as a flash of light engulfed both of them leaving nothing behind as time and the destroyed scenery reverted to the way it was before.


End file.
